Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 31
The day before Wolf and Wolfgang face off... Wolf) Wolfgang, you better watch! ''' '''Wolfgang) *On risers* Don't worry, I will! ( Wolf's hand turns to Cyrowolf's paw ) ' '( Blue turns to Blight ) ( Blight swings his sword three times, sending slash marks towards Wolf ) ' '( Wolf releases black winds from his palm ) ' '( The slash marks cut through the black winds ) ( Wolf releases black winds below him ) ' '( Wolf floats into the air ) ' '( Blight releases a forth slash mark towards Wolf ) Nintendo) *Whispers to Wolfgang* You know we should be facing him... Wolfgang) *Whispers to Nintendo* I know, but he wanted to face people from his time, while I face people from our time... ( The first slash mark cuts through the winds ) ( Wolf lowers a bit ) ' '( The second slash mark cuts through the winds too ) ' '( Wolf lowers a bit more ) ' '( Like the other two slash marks, the third slash mark cut through the winds ) ( Wolf lowers again ) ' '( The forth slash mark missed Wolf and crashes into the barrier wall, like the other three ) ' '( Blight throws his sword towards Wolf ) ' '( Wolf stops releasing winds ) ' '( Wolf falls ) ' '( Blight's sword crashes into the wall and falls ) ( Wolf crashes into the ground and rolls to his left ) ' '( Blight's sword crashes where Wolf landed ) ' '''Wolf) *Looks at Blight's sword* ... *Gets up* ' '( Blight runs towards his sword ) ' '( Wolf releases black winds towards Blight's legs and feet ) ' '( Blight trips at some point ) ' '( Blight bangs his helmet on his sword and heards a rattling noise ) ' '( Wolf shoots his claws through Blight's helmet's eye holes ) ' '''( The claws his Blight's eyes ) ( Wolf runs behind Blight ) ( Blight gets back up ) ' '( Wolf releases black winds ) ' '( Blight crashes into the wall and falls back on his sword ) ' '( Wolf stands on Blight ) ' '''Wolf) *Palm down on Blight* You're too easy! *Releases black winds* ' '( Wolf hovers into the air as the winds intensify ) ' '( The winds slowly cover Blight's body, but they do cover him at a time ) ' '( Loud sounds come from inside the winds ) ' '''( Blight turns to Blue after enduring the winds and sounds for sometime ) Ice) *Gets up* I'm up... 30 minutes later... ( Blue, Ice, Kyuuga, Kyle, and VK lay on the ground with Wolf standing in front of them ) ''' '''Wolf) *Hand returns to normal* You're up, Wolfgang Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 32 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 31 was...? Interesting Boring Awesome Awful Long Short Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Humagons: Blue Category:Nintendocan Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Humagons: Valentin Kazami Category:Humagons: Kyle